


【锤基】洛基蠢事文集

by Eton_C



Category: League of Legends, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Insanity, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eton_C/pseuds/Eton_C
Summary: 少婊老子，就是爱这么写。不疯就别进来。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	1. 拔苗助长

**Author's Note:**

> 大篇幅疯话警告，现在退出去还来得及。

深夜，纽约圣殿，史传奇家中。

三个一看就知道不是一起的人围成了一个巧妙的圈，他们严肃而出神地凝望着地上躺着的一个打扮奇异的怪人，这人似是后羿射日，却又喜得千金。

史传奇清了清嗓子，面有难色地看了看眼前的一男一女，说道：“嗯…这个事是这样的，地上这个不知是什么玩意的老几突然从我电脑里跑出来了，我认为这是一个了不起的法术，应当要谨慎对待。”史传奇抬起头，目光扫过卡魔拉和洛基：“二位都是法师，这也是我把你俩传送过来的原因。”

“我不是个法师。”卡魔拉仰起面庞淡淡地说：“我是用长剑和枪的，我不懂你怎么会以为我是个法师。”

史传奇明显楞了一下，他需要为自己打个哈哈找个台阶下：“我看你这么绿，以为你是个魔仙。”卡魔拉脸上还是淡淡的不屑，史传奇见卡魔拉对自己说的话并没有反应，只好转向洛基，微笑着讨好道：“那好，你二位中一个战士，一个法师，这不是很完美么？我们大家都能派得上各自的用场。”

“呵，我不是个法师。”洛基摊了摊手：“我是神。”

“你是你妈的舅舅的奶娘的jio。”卡魔拉的一记白眼被她油绿的皮肤衬得十分突兀。洛基被这碧绿妆成一树高的女人吓了一抖。

他们十分不情愿地合作把地上躺着的怪人翻了个面，怪人背上背了一把巨大的莹紫色的剑。这怎么看也不像是这个次元里的东西，三人心照不宣。

“他是灭霸！”史传奇惊呼：“紫色的都是灭霸！”

卡魔拉无言地翻了又一记白眼。作为灭霸往日里天天为他卖命的“女儿”，谁人是灭霸谁人不是，没有人比她卡魔拉更清楚了。卡魔拉看着史传奇小题大做的样子，认为这个男人真是一个可怜的智障。

“到底是什么人我们把他脸上的面罩拿下来不就能认了吗？”洛基嘟囔着，他并不为这三人谁也看不上谁的局面而感到欢喜。说着，洛基就要伸手去拿下这个怪人的面罩，怎知他力气之大，竟把这个怪人扯得坐了起来，然而面罩还是纹丝不动地封在怪人的脸上。这到底是个面罩？还是怪人脸上的一部分？洛基凑近了一点想探个究竟，却只闻到一股刺激味道窜入鼻中。再一闻，居然是面前这个王八蛋面罩上的臭味。这是一股胶着的，常年不洗的烘烘臭味。洛基鼻子发酸，竟气得哭了起来。过了一会儿又觉得自己狼狈得很，此刻洛基只想回家找哥哥。他越想越难受，打了面前的这个怪人一拳。

怪人被洛基一个馍馍砸醒了，他迷茫地打量着面前神态迥异的三人，谦逊地说：“我是慎。”

“哇呀呀！我管你是谁！----”洛基失去了理智，扑了上去疯狂地撕扯慎的恶臭面具。慎吱哇乱叫，他并不知道这里是哪里，这与他熟悉的召唤师峡谷完全不一样，他也从没知晓面前这个发了狂的黑发男人是召唤师峡谷里的哪号人物。慎没有受过这样的冤枉气，委屈下，他咬舌自尽了。

“拔苗助长！拔苗助长！”史传奇不住地称赞着：“洛基你干得好啊！这怪人现在都死绝了！”洛基却不理他，嘴里哭喊着要找哥哥就跑出了门。

卡魔拉望着离去的洛基轻轻叹了一口气，闭上了疲惫的双眼。真是让人绝望的一夜啊。


	2. 残兵败将

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱看不看

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭喜你，这是第二章

自那一晚洛基和卡魔拉被行事古怪的史传奇传送到纽约圣殿之后，洛基的心里一直不安宁。今天面罩怪人能从史传奇的电脑中爬出来，明天就能有翘臀纤腰的小贱人从索尔的破电视里探出身来与他抢哥哥。这几天，洛基郁郁寡欢，哪怕索尔切好了南瓜端到他面前，他也没心情吃一口。

洛基知道，索尔看出了他有心事，想献献殷勤来讨洛基的开心。索尔几次凑近洛基愁容满面的小脸偷亲他，想与他亲热一番，可不知怎的，洛基竟一点反应也没有，几次推开了满脸堆笑，下身硬挺的男子汉。

这天窗外乌云密布，洛基身上出了一层细密的闷汗，让他身体十分不舒爽。他这样的高贵神可是享受管了的，要按他以往的习惯，现在早已经到Body Spa去躺着了。可是他和索尔没有钱，自从来了中庭，两人的日子可是一天比一天过得拮据。现在冰箱里只半打听装Diet Coke，就这还是从索尔这个大胃王的牙缝里省出来的钱买的。洛基叹了一口气，决定再去洗个澡。

热气腾腾的浴室里，洛基凝望着镜子里的自己出了神。他突然发现自己的乳头不再像以往那样粉嫩了，也是，毕竟索尔这个猛爷们儿操起他时嘴上也没留情。鬼使神差般的，洛基颤颤巍巍地光着还没擦干的脚，站上了马桶转过身背对着镜子。他努力地想在马桶盖上保持平衡，却因为身高过于傲人而双膝颤抖。洛基缓缓弯下腰，撅起屁股，掰开了自己两块光洁的臀瓣，露出了刚出浴还冒着热气的腚眼。他扭过脖子想看看镜子里自己的屁眼是否还紧窄粉嫩，洛基生怕哥哥有一天会厌烦了他去找别的钢管舞男。洛基想着出了神，突然脚一滑“啪嗒”一下从马桶上摔了下来，脸颊磕在浴缸的残破边缘，瞬间红肿了起来。

洛基也不起身，光着身子一个人坐在地上哭了起来。地上虽然凉的很，但是难道还能比他的心更凉吗？也不知道哭了多久，只看索尔邋遢着一身被雨水透湿的衣服着急忙慌地跑了进来。

“哎呀我的弟弟啊！你这是怎么了！小心别死在浴室！”索尔看着哭得伤心的洛基心里仿佛被人砍了那么疼，他不由分说地脱下自己被脏雨水淋湿的衣服，胡乱地套在了洛基身上，说：“快起来！快看哥哥给你买了什么好吃的！”

洛基饿了一天了，这会有吃的，也让他身体和心灵上的双创伤好受了一些。他被索尔扛大米一般地扛到了客厅，穿着哥哥布满泥垢和雨水的衣服，洛基心想着自己今天的几次澡又都是白洗了。

“你看！这是church’s的炸鸡！”索尔兴奋地从劣质塑料袋里拿出了一个大盒子：“我本来是想去买那个老头子标识的炸鸡的，但你也知道，我们没有多少钱。所以我就问了皮特哪个店的炸鸡又便宜又好吃，皇后区的皮特不愧是生活在皇后区的人啊，他立刻就给我推荐了皇后区人民最爱吃的church’s炸鸡，你快来试试！”

洛基淡淡地瞟了索尔一眼，说道：“这话不一定可信。皮特细皮嫩肉的，没少在你眼皮子底下晃悠吧。哼。”

“哎，好了好了，别说了，赶紧吃吧不然亮了。”

说着，索尔就用没洗的大手抓出了一只金黄的鸡腿，急不可待地啃了起来。他好像听见洛基对他说了什么，但是他只想吃肉，哪管得了旁人说些什么屁话。这鸡可真好吃啊！索尔吃完了一整个鸡腿，吮了吮手指，乐呵呵地看向洛基。

洛基居然哭了！

“你哭什么啊弟弟！你是不是有病？”索尔心直口快，着急地问道。

“这…这炸鸡…”洛基吐出了嘴里的半块肉，呜咽着苦着脸，声音带着哭腔：“这炸鸡好…好臭…”然后洛基把手上的整块拳头大的鸡腿肉丢进了茶几旁的垃圾桶。

“说些屁话！”索尔说：“我看你就是想和我过不去，我早就看出你看不惯皮特这个孩子！我明明吃着这个炸鸡好好的，又香又脆，你非要和我找麻烦！”索尔挥了挥大手，油腻的手指拿起遥控打开了电视。他今天不想和洛基吵嘴，毕竟他的蠢弟弟莫名其妙地摔伤了自己，成了个残兵败将。

洛基瘪了瘪嘴，不知道能说什么。他能看到晚餐见荤腥，其实已经很难得了。只是偏偏他的这块炸鸡又酸又腐，也只能自认倒霉。洛基拿起了一个Biscuit啃着，和索尔一起看着电视上一个心宽体胖的大妈教人做菜。

“哥哥，我们换个台吧。”洛基说：“我觉得看这个中庭人做菜也没什么意思。”

索尔心情烦透了，这几天洛基没少莫名其妙给他找气受。不在沉默中爆发，就在沉默中灭亡！索尔的怒火，就在这电闪雷鸣的潮闷雨天里呼啸而来。

“我看你就是想给我找不痛快！”索尔额头上暴起了青筋，紧逼着洛基：“你把裤子给我脱下来！现在，马上！”

洛基手足无措，上帝啊！他不过就是想换个台而已！一时间他竟愣在了原地，少有地没有还嘴，也没有捅索尔。

索尔一看更是来气了，把洛基身上潮湿的衣衫扒了个精光：“我今天就要惩罚你！惩罚你这个让人心烦意乱的弟弟！”

索尔把洛基翻了个面，让他趴在自己腿上：“屁股撅起来！我看你还敢不敢给我找歪！”索尔言罢，洛基只得高高地把白皙的臀部翘起来，等待索尔手掌的光临。他毕竟好久都没有挨操了。

手巴掌重重地落在了洛基的紧致的屁股上。生气时的索尔可不会像平日里那样弟弟长弟弟短，他生气了，这回谁也劝不了，哪怕是最会劝人的黑寡妇来了也没用。更何况这房里就他们兄弟二人。

在一阵惊心的巴掌雨后，洛基的屁股红肿得像熟得快烂了的桃子。他呜咽过，也哀嚎过，可是索尔的巴掌只越来越重。看来以后再也不能跟哥哥提换台的要求了，洛基心想，索尔一定是不再爱自己，魂都被那个做饭的黑人大妈勾了去了。

“哎呀，我不生气了。”索尔累了，放下了手掌，轻轻抚了抚洛基的背：“你坐吧。”

“我坐不了，”洛基哭得梨花带雨：“我屁股疼。”

“哼。”索尔鼻腔里闷哼一声，这小浪蹄子还是要跟他过不去。但自己也真的累了。索尔从垃圾桶里拿出了那块被洛基扔掉的鸡腿，把连着骨头的那一部分狠狠地插进了洛基的屁眼。


	3. 黔驴技穷

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哇噢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好看吗？

洛基的屁股在那个雷雨交加的夜晚后疼了四五天。虽然屁股是疼得毛焦火辣，但洛基的心倒是静下来了很多。前段时间他和索尔闹别扭，其实细想来全是因为他太在乎哥哥了，对事情捕风捉影搞得自己看起来神经兮兮，洛基那短时间可没少给自己老实巴交的哥哥找罪受。这么想着，洛基忽然可以理解哥哥那日揍他屁股时的良苦用心 ----- 哥哥想操他，自己却不给哥哥操 ----- 这样是不合理的 ------ 于是他想换台时，作为报复，哥哥便不会让他换台，而且也要给他找点罪受受。对，一定是这样的逻辑，不然洛基死活也不相信哥哥会为了一个遥控器而把他屁股打成这样。

洛基的心灵恍惚间回归了一种禅意的宁静。晌午的阳光从窗台照进投射在他黑色的头发上，这光把他晃得晕晕乎乎的。午后慵懒的片刻让他想起了自己和哥哥在阿斯加德时的点点滴滴。他硬了。

洛基微闭着眼，用干燥温暖的纤长手指，轻轻揉搓起了自己的下体。想着索尔上扬的嘴角、对他的好…还有那操他时英勇的、汗水淋漓的样子，那起伏的筋肉，是那样的让人着迷。洛基躺在沙发上自慰着，平静的内心感知着爱，仿佛进入了另一个世界。

只听吱嘎一声，公寓的门开了。这声响如此粗糙刺耳，把洛基的美好思绪瞬间拽回了现实。洛基只当是索尔回来了，也没想停下自慰，反正自己这个哥哥早已经见过自己在床上搔首弄姿的各种样子。洛基光着下身，手在阳物上继续上下撸动着。他面无表情地盯着被装修工人涂得惨白、花纹没有规律的天花板，满心希望着索尔看到他这个骚样能好好操一操他。

“那可说好了，我今天要吃一整张比萨，史蒂夫也得吃一整张！我可不管他健不健身！”这并不是索尔的声音，洛基心里一惊，自己沉迷于手淫，竟然没有辨别出楼道里的脚步声至少有两人以上。他手忙脚乱地想起身穿上裤子恢复以往人前假正经的样子，谁知客厅里根本没有什么可以蔽体的东西，他自一起床就懒得穿上裤子，毕竟索尔头一夜闹表现把他大部分的衣裤都扔进了洗衣机，而且他还忘了把他们给烘干…这真是太糟糕了。万千思绪涌上心头，洛基不知所措地抬起头，哥哥索尔、星爵、还有一脸严肃的美国队长站在玄关目瞪口呆。洛基也愣了，面前三个壮汉死盯着他的下体，形同雕塑。

“索尔，我觉得你这个懒子就是不厚道。”星爵第一个回过神来：“你明明说好的请我们来你家吃比萨听80年代的地球乐曲，结果你却要你弟弟在这里表演手淫。”

索尔也惊了，这种时候一般洛基都在房里睡午觉偷懒不做家务的，怎么今天有心情在沙发上当众手淫？可怕的是，他喜欢这样淫荡不羁的弟弟。索尔回过神的时候，下身的硬挺已经刚毅如铁了，撑在他水洗牛仔裤的裆部十分难受。索尔本想保持理智帮洛基穿上裤子然后打个哈哈来圆场，可是他愤怒的阳具快要让他憋爆炸了。索尔被下体的不适憋得头昏脑涨，只得对史蒂夫和星爵说道：“伙计们，我得去趟卫生间，我的鸡巴都被尿憋肿了，你们先坐，先坐…”说着便扭曲着双腿跑去了厕所。

史蒂夫上下打量着索尔简陋的屋内陈设，洛基站在客厅里手握下身也不知道自己该怎么办。他很想回屋去拿条裤子穿上，可是如果他走回屋内，星爵和史蒂夫就能看到他光洁的屁股…他也想把手从下体上放下来，也许去和哥哥的朋友们握个手？但这也不合理，洛基是个明白人，他知道没有人会想与刚刚还在手淫的他握手，于是，他也不知道手能放在哪里。虽说洛基和索尔二人在家中什么脏事都干遍了，可是这种在哥哥好友面赤身裸体的事他还是第一次做。这可真是该死的刺激！洛基本来因为紧张而稍微软下去的下身因为在外人面前的羞耻而又一次硬挺了起来，这下他握着阳具的手也遮不住他纤长的阳具，那龟头昂首挺胸，骄傲地立着，这是在告诉星爵和史蒂夫：“洛基硬了。”

“这太富有侵略性了。”星爵忍不住叹道：“这是我长这么大第一次看到一个大男人在我面前摆弄自己的阳具。”

美国队长史蒂夫毕竟是个老年人，受过的教育是传统而又谨慎的。他受不了这样尴尬而怪异的局面，于是他一个跨步上前捡起了 凌乱茶几上的遥控器，打开了索尔家只有二十寸屏幕的电视机，整个动作一气呵成。他不想知道洛基为什么要这样做，在史蒂夫的心里，洛基一直是个只想当霸王的恶霸，他不敢相信自己今天眼前看到的景象。事实上，他答应索尔和星爵来到这里，完全是因为他今天真的很想吃比萨。

“奎尔……”洛基小声地、哀求似地喊着星爵。他在这哥哥去厕所撸管的几分钟内想尽了能让自己软下来的办法，可是每一个方法似乎都不可行。他简直无计可施。无奈之下，他只能求助于这个刚加入复联的新家伙 ----- 毕竟星爵看起来是个面善的伙计：“你…请你能不能帮我去房间里把我的裤子拿来…？”

奎尔听后，朝洛基露齿一笑，往肮脏的地毯上一屁股坐了下去，道：“不能。”

这下洛基可真是黔驴技穷。他不敢找史蒂夫去帮忙，他怕史蒂夫还记着纽约的仇。更何况，他们二人以前也是搏斗过的，洛基知道史蒂夫的厉害。而史蒂夫也看着电视上Adult Swim正在播放的滑冰动画出了神，上面一个叫胜生勇利的黑发男子正哭哭啼啼，质问别人为什么要试探他。哼，真是可笑。史蒂夫想，一个男子汉哭着问这种话只能让人瞧不起，还不如黑寡妇爷们，寡妇毕竟能打又坚强，调起情来也是一把好手。想着，史蒂夫嘴角上扬到了一个明媚的弧度。

在洛基眼里看来，史蒂夫的微笑是一种讽刺。这个中庭人竟敢嘲笑他！洛基真是委屈，又碍于哥哥的面子不敢现在就与史蒂夫打一架，再者说，他也没穿裤子，打起架来一定不占上风。

“你会不会滑冰？”史蒂夫突然开了口，这还是他进门一来说的第一句话：“洛基，你会滑冰吗？”

洛基庆幸有人在跟他搭话，但这个问题很明显，只能回答会或者不会 ----- 洛基深吸一口气，道：“我不会。”

“哦。”史蒂夫应了一句，整个房间又一次沉静了下来，只有电视里滑冰动画的音乐声，和厕所传来的马桶冲水声。

“你刚刚杀死了对话。”星爵点评道。他一本正经又玩世不恭的嘴脸让洛基恨得牙痒痒，叫他去拿个裤子也不拿，这摆明了是与他作对。

索尔从厕所里出来，脸上疲累而满足的样子表明了他刚刚在厕所里并不只是拉了泡屎这么简单。索尔看到神态各异的三人，惊道：“弟弟啊，你怎么还没把裤子穿上？”他难以置信的表情让洛基吃了个委屈的哑巴亏，索尔又道：“史蒂夫，你能不能帮我弟弟去房间里拿条裤子给他穿上？我要找找比萨外卖的菜单，上回明明记得放在电视底下了的…”

史蒂夫闻言，点了点头，转身放下了遥控器，二话不说就进房间内帮洛基找裤子去了。

洛基肠子都快悔青了，他懊悔自己为什么不直接找史蒂夫帮忙，史蒂夫一看便是个正义的好人。洛基懊恼地坐在沙发上，想摸个靠枕抱着也好遮挡一下自己裸露的下身，结果摸到了一片熟悉又陌生、比靠枕套子稍微硬一点的布料。他抓来一看，居然是自己前几天脱下来揉成一团的一条黑色牛仔裤。


	4. 守株待兔【上】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嘿嘿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你还在看？

洛基虽然因为自己随便手淫而吃了瘪，但好在他摸到了一条前几日里穿过了的脏裤子。他也不想等史蒂夫把裤子从房间里给他拿过来。洛基撇了撇嘴，在心里责怪史蒂夫办事效率也太慢了。想着，便自以为迅速地把裤子套上。洛基想给索尔一个惊喜，等索尔一转身，他身上就有裤子了，这一定能让哥哥欣喜。同时，他也想借此给星爵这个混血中庭杂种一个下马威，毕竟用眼睛不能看到的速度穿裤子，是只有高贵的神才能做到的。

可惜的是，索尔还在撅着屁股找比萨外卖的单子，根本没有回头看他一眼。不过，星爵倒是饶有兴致地看着洛基，这让洛基得意洋洋，在他眼里，这个没有法术的混血懒子一定是被他迅速的动作迷住了。

“你拉链没有拉上啊，”星爵好心好意地提醒着，他想用他一贯的打趣风格和这个阿斯加德人打成一片：“你刚刚穿裤子穿那么急干什么，跟你妈个猴子一样上蹿下跳。”

洛基脸上一愣，他不敢相信星爵敢在他的地盘对他这样不恭敬，居然说他是猴子！洛基生气了，气得把皮带抽出来想要打星爵，谁知道用力过猛，皮带是抽出来了，猛地一下抽在了自己的眼睛上。洛基疼得嗷嗷乱叫，他的左眼通红不住地流出无助的泪水，眉骨上也肿起了一个大包。星爵指着洛基狼狈的样子捧腹大笑，他认为不留情面地大笑可以让他与洛基迅速成为朋友。洛基又气又恨，偷鸡不成蚀把米的他现在只希望哥哥能够为他转身然后帮他做主。

“啊哈！找到了！”索尔从电视柜下杂乱的一堆塑料袋和男同性恋杂志中翻出了那一张被揉得皱皱的比萨外卖传单，他欣喜不已。终于可以点比萨了啊！索尔可是饿得眼冒金星，根本没空理会洛基的哭嚎。

这时，史蒂夫终于从洛基的睡房里找到了一条裤子，他拎着裤子走到客厅，道：“嘿，我找到裤子了…哦，你已经穿上裤子了，怎么不早说呢？那我现在要把裤子放回去么？”

“索尔！我眼睛伤到了！”洛基心里满是委屈，完全无视了温柔善良的史蒂夫，他喊道：“我眼睛都肿了！这个杂种还嘲笑我！”

索尔转过身看了看洛基，他压根没看到洛基穿上了裤子，说实话，他宁愿洛基永远都不穿裤子。索尔看到洛基红肿的双眼与因为委屈气愤而扭曲的表情，不耐烦道：“你又做什么蠢事了？我们现在可没钱买药。你忍忍吧，等下有比萨吃。”

反观史蒂夫，因为没有人回答他的话，他自讨没趣便把手上的裤子撕成了碎片。随后又觉得不妥，就把碎布裤子藏进了已经发霉的洗衣机的衣物里。

“喂，他们问我是用现金还是银行卡，帮帮忙吧伙计们，我该用哪个？”索尔已经开始叫外卖，他现在学会了用手机，觉得自己是个时髦的人了。

史蒂夫是个明白人，他可是地球文化的行家：“你有没有信用卡？”

索尔耸了耸肩：“当然没有，我要这种破玩意做什么用？”

史蒂夫耐心地解释道：“既然没有卡，那你就说用现金就好了。”

索尔转过头，继续与电话里的接线员周旋。洛基委屈不过，一脚踢翻了装得满满当当的垃圾桶，里面沾满精液的骚臭廉价草纸和前几天吃了几口就扔了的臭炸鸡咕噜噜地全都翻滚而出，落在本就灰扑扑的地毯上。

“你他妈的！”索尔看着弟弟在朋友面前不争气的样子就来了气：“我看你是吃冰棍拉冰棍没化！你个小婊子就是喜欢惹得大家都不开心！”索尔想要动手把洛基打一顿，但史蒂夫和星爵把他拦了下来。二人不是见义勇为，他们只是不想在饥饿的晚餐时间看这兄弟二人无端生事。

星爵帮忙打着圆场：“索尔啊，你把钱先拿出来吧。等下送外卖的老哥来了也不用慌着找钱。”

索尔一愣，小声问道：“什么钱？…”

史蒂夫急了，他饿得很！他想这口比萨已经想了几个钟头，为了吃这口比萨他甚至被迫来到这个鬼地方看往日的敌人手淫。史蒂夫没好气地说：“就是买比萨的钱啊。”

索尔人穷志不穷，理直气壮道：“我没有钱。”

“没有钱你点什么外卖？”星爵圆睁着大眼睛，骂道：“你他妈没钱也别想打我的主意！我也没钱！”说着下意识地捂住了自己的夹克荷包，生怕在索尔面前露了财。

“其实这事说来也好办，伙计们，你们也消消气。”索尔依旧理直气壮：“这口比萨，我索尔今天是吃定了。等这个外卖员一来，我们就一个闷棍把他打晕，抢了他的比萨，吃完了再把他扔大街上，这样就不用付钱了。”

“你这是在吃霸王餐！”史蒂夫是个中规中矩的伙计，他作为美国队长，那可是美国人的骄傲，就连皇后区皮特所在的高中现在还在放着他教育青少年的视频。他的眼里揉不得沙子。

“不，我这是守株待兔。”索尔说。


	5. 守株待兔【下】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不会让你失望，  
> 但你会失望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENjoy!

别看索尔每天笑呵呵地跟个傻大个似的，他想起歪心思来可不比任何人脑筋转得慢。虽然史蒂夫已经百般劝阻，但索尔依旧不依不饶。星爵和洛基并排坐在沙发上，两人一起饶有兴致地看着索尔与史蒂夫二人转般周旋。

“这样的，你就说你想不想吃比萨吧好吧？”索尔最终失去了与史蒂夫继续周旋的耐心，直截了当地问道。

“我…我想。”史蒂夫是个诚实的老实人，他如实回答道：“但我总觉得打劫外卖员不可取，毕竟外卖员是无辜的。”史蒂夫试图用诚恳的语气感化不撞南墙不回头的索尔，但他一而再再而三地失败了。

索尔一看史蒂夫语气放软了些，便要乘胜追击：“那么你身上带了钱吗？”

史蒂夫说：“这个，没有。”他很懊恼，早知道就不要被索尔和星爵蒙蔽，不来这个鬼地方这些破事都不会发生，他也不用看到洛基的鸡巴：“但是，无论如何，这个外卖员无辜的很啊，我们作为正义的一方，怎么能带头干出这样违法乱纪的事呢？”

“你他妈的！”索尔气得扑上去打史蒂夫的头：“美国政府都不要你不管你了！平日里一点补贴都不给你！要不是我们兄弟几个接济你，你早他妈饿死了！为什么这么不知好歹呢？！”索尔讨厌被自己的主意被别人否定，既然大家都想吃比萨，那么就算抢也得把比萨钱抢过来。大家都没有钱…等等，好像有一个人特别有钱。索尔挠了挠脑袋，觉得自己心里又酝酿了一个了不起的计划。

“其实，我们可以打电话找东尼借点钱。”索尔咧嘴笑得天真无邪：“他那么有钱，肯定会请我们吃比萨。”

索尔满以为这个计划会让大家都拍手称奇，谁知史蒂夫带头怒了：“你别给老子提那史塔克！我想起他就来气！要不是他带头挑起内战，我今天也不会落得连个比萨都买不起的地步！”史蒂夫气得想走，但是他并没有走，因为他真的，真的很想吃比萨。哪怕就一块也好。

“我也看不惯史塔克，”洛基在沙发上缓缓开口：“这个自以为是的傻逼有点钱就把自己当贵族了，只会捧政府的臭脚，算什么本事。抢劫都比去找他强。”

索尔以退为进，道：“那么，我们就还是原来的计划，闷棍把外卖员打晕，反正大家都不愿意找有钱人帮忙。”他小心地试探着每一个人的底线，但他似乎不明白这几个人里除了史蒂夫之外，大家都没有底线。

史蒂夫虽然是个有底线的人，但再硬的底线也抵不过他现在对比萨的渴望。于是他退到一边，默许了这个悲壮而违法的行动。

这时，敲门声响起。房间内的四人瞬间梗起脖子警惕地互相传递着眼神，星爵在冰箱旁边找了个掩护和狙击绝佳的瞄点举着双枪手蹲了下来，史蒂夫和索尔一个拿棍子一个拿被子分别站在门边，而洛基虽然派不上什么用场，但因为内心里害怕而拿了一根扫把紧紧攥在胸前。

索尔轻轻打开了门，只听外卖员开口道：“您好我是工藤…唔！”索尔眼疾手快，不等外卖员完成一个句子就一个闷棍打晕了他，史蒂夫看着昏倒的无辜外卖员，始终不忍心下手把他的脑袋装在用来装南瓜的麻袋里。

“比萨！比萨！”星爵和索尔相拥而泣，随即马上分开朝比萨袋子奔去。两人疯狂地撕扯着比萨保温袋的拉链，终于把两盒大份比萨给拿了出来。

“为什么上面没有Pepporoni啊！连sausage也没有！”星爵失望透顶，质问着索尔。

“你发发慈悲，理解一下我们的艰难处境吧！”不知怎么回事，这场景触动了洛基脆弱的神经，他觉得这简直太可悲了，忍不住要帮哥哥发话：“我们没钱了！点比萨只能点纯芝士的！上面哪还放的起肉啊！”洛基说着说着便哭了起来，他真是太伤心了，这饭也吃不饱见肉跟见上帝一样的日子他是受够了！

星爵、索尔、和史蒂夫如狼似虎地分食着切得拖泥带水的比萨，而洛基却因为黯然神伤而疯癫魔气的走到了昏倒的外卖员身边，用最牛逼的绳索把他捆了个结实，然后一拳馍馍砸在他脑袋上。

外卖员因为脑袋收到二次重创而醒了过来，他虽然被绑得动弹不得，却还是努力地微笑着，礼貌地说道：“你们好，我叫工藤新一，这是你们订的比萨。”

吃着比萨的三人听到声响也围了过来，他们享受着比萨的美味和俘虏被折磨的美景，索尔开心地咧着嘴角，心满意足地看着被绑起来的工藤新一，对星爵说：“哎，去把他衣服都给扒光了，让他不敢跑。”

星爵哈哈大笑，点了点头就去扒拉工藤新一身上的衣服了。这群人吃了比萨之后，各个都开开心心疯疯癫癫。

“哥哥，你看。”洛基讨好地喊着，递过来一件黑色的类似比基尼的玩意：“快把我的卖逼婆娘装给他换上！”

他们一个个的都觉得这是个再好不过的主意，于是蜂拥而上帮着星爵把工藤新一扒了个精光，工藤新一作为一个专业的侦探，本想在美国混一段时间，要不是自己护照掉了只能暂时黑在纽约以送比萨外卖为生，他今天是无论如何也不会受这样的一个冤枉气。他欲哭无泪，知道自己是被这帮人守株待兔了，强咬着下嘴唇的工藤新一虽然伤心欲绝，但也只能自认倒霉。

复仇者们给工藤新一换上了卖逼婆娘装，那少得可怜的布料甚至不能遮住工藤新一的屁股，工藤新一满脸通红地扭捏着，他堂堂名侦探什么时候吃过这样的鳖！天啊，他只是想送个外卖挣些钱为生而已…工藤新一的眼里终于落下屈辱的泪水，面前的牛鬼蛇神抢了他的比萨不给钱还嘲笑着他，难道美国都是这样的人吗？！工藤新一闭上双眼，紧咬着嘴唇任人折辱着。索尔看着工藤新一别扭而羞耻的样子，竟和洛基穿这身衣服在床上诱惑他的模样有几分相似。索尔硬了。

“哥哥！”洛基尖叫着，声音带着哭腔：“你果真不爱我了！”洛基真是又气又委屈，他分明看到哥哥眼中对工藤新一满满的情欲，他也绝没眼花看到了哥哥的鸡八对着工藤新一又硬又挺。今天洛基为了保全哥哥的面子受了不少冤枉气，但他再也无法忍受，他不知从哪里摸出了一把水果刀，满眼怒火地径直朝索尔的背上捅去。

“哎哟！”索尔疼得面部扭曲，难以置信地转过头来看着洛基。自从他们来了中庭，洛基已经很少捅他了，大家都以为洛基已经变形成功。他甚至不知道为什么洛基要这样做，他不过就是看着工藤新一穿卖逼婆娘装想起了洛基的骚样而已。索尔觉得洛基又在无理取闹了，盛怒之下扑了过去，和洛基扭打在一团。

星爵见状，觉得不妙，他已经吃过了比萨，并不想卷入这兄弟二人的打情骂俏：“史蒂夫，比萨吃也吃了，我们走吧。”

史蒂夫点了点头，他觉得星爵说得有道理，反正比萨已经到肚子里了，赶快细软跑才不会引火烧身。史蒂夫伸手去拿自己的外套，却被工藤新一叫住。

“好队长，你饶了我吧，我还有亲人在日本哩。”工藤新一哭湿了双眼，朝史蒂夫苦苦哀求着：“你放了我吧，请您放了我吧，求求您了，发发慈悲吧！”

史蒂夫本就心软，看着无辜民众被莫名绑架，他一开始就是不同意的。于是他给工藤新一松了绑，一边松绑还一边念叨道：“…实在是不好意思了。”

被松了绑的工藤新一如离弦的箭儿一样朝大门冲了出去，他也顾不得换衣服了，赶快跑路才是正经不然命都不保了。

“你们谁把他放走了啊？！”索尔在扭打中一惊，问道。

“额…是洛基！”纽约的夜深了，星爵可不想一个人走夜路，不然容易被流浪汉gank。他不能把史蒂夫给供出去，于是他说：“是洛基放走的！”

索尔气得失去了理智，他根本没去思考这件事的可行性。洛基一直在被他打，哪有时间去放走工藤新一呢？但他并没有多想，一拳一拳地砸在洛基的脸上。

洛基的脸被打的青一块紫一块，红肿的像个猪头腊肉。他望着星爵和史蒂夫陆续离去的背影，哭喊道：“我的卖逼婆娘装啊！！！！！------”


	6. 兔死狐悲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 悲伤配肉，你是我的好朋友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不合理也别婊老子。你骂我我还骂你哩。

洛基的脸疼了好几天。他不敢直视镜子里的自己，他害怕憔悴的容颜和红肿的面颊会让自己对生活彻底绝望。

索尔，果真是不爱他了吗？

这样的想法让洛基的心脏痛得像有人生生把玻璃渣揉了进去一样。索尔把他打得遍体鳞伤之后，还和往常一样，每天没事就去找星爵和史蒂夫健身、打球、谈笑风生。也许，哥哥只是把他当成一个性爱工具吧。

分离，就像一场，永远躲不开的宿命。

这个早晨，索尔又慌张而沉默地出了门，他留洛基一个人在家里。听着老旧的门重重关上的声音，洛基觉得自己被打了一个响亮的耳光。

他必须要做些什么。他在13楼的窗台望着楼下停车场索尔头也不回的离去的背影，深吸了一口气。他的心脏仿佛结了霜一样寒冷，就和他的屁眼一样，是那样的一室一厅，是那样的冰冰凉凉。

洛基决定去洗个澡，他试图用一股铁锈味的热水，来温暖他冰冷的灵魂。

“洛基！”厕所门开了，一个金发男子闯了进来：“噢，你怎么在洗澡啊。”

洛基的透明浴帘根本遮挡不住他诱惑的躯体，他透过水雾看到这个男子，他身材纤长，肌肉线条明显，穿了一件砖红色皮夹克。认清了眼前人，洛基慌忙地遮挡着自己的躯体。他声音扭捏地嗔怪道：“奎尔…你怎么也不敲门就进来了…？索尔不在家，他去找史蒂夫晨跑去了……”

星爵根本没有要避嫌的想法，他直接坐在了马桶盖上，观看着洛基被热水冲得通红的躯体：“多大点事，上次你在家手淫我都看遍了。再说我们都是男将，难道我还能把你怎么样了不成。”

“你…你来干什么？”洛基虽然声音别扭，但他的心里闪过一丝喜悦。索尔每天不在家出去和他的朋友鬼混，回来后想操他就操他，不想操他就揍他…洛基的心里一直很孤单。他的交际圈子小的很，连个可以说话的朋友都没有。这下星爵虽然不请自来，但洛基感到了慰藉。他高兴有人能来和他说说话，这样自己的心上才不会爬满灰扑扑的青苔。

“我来找你玩。”星爵说。星爵简短的句子听起来很诚恳，但他只不过是见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话罢了。

洛基没想去分辨这话的真假。毕竟缘起缘落都抵不过一世长安。这个道理洛基明白的很。他很快地洗完了澡，星爵殷勤地给他递上了一条毛巾。擦干身体后洛基换上了洗得掉色并起球了的化纤T恤和运动裤，问道：“你吃早餐了吗？”

“哦，没有。”星爵没有说谎，他并没有吃早餐。他们飞船上的钱全部为了保释抢劫被抓的浣熊而交给了纽约警察局。他今天来这里的目的，是想讨一些几天前剩下的比萨。

洛基拿出了一个平底锅，对星爵说：“难得你来陪我讲话，我来做个南瓜饼。”

星爵听罢，温柔宠溺地朝洛基明媚的一笑，那笑容甚至有些晃眼。“我去你妈的。”星爵一字一顿地微笑着道：“我去你妈的，鬼才想吃你那见鬼的南瓜饼。”

说罢，星爵转身拉开了门，头也不回地离去了。

洛基望着地上因刚洗完澡而漂浮的氤氲的水汽出了神，他把南瓜饼直接放在了火上，火势甚旺，几个南瓜饼不一会儿便被烤得焦黑。他想伸手把南瓜饼从火焰中捞出来，却把手指也给烫伤了。这一次，他并没有流眼泪。贫穷的家中，连墙壁都生满了点点的霉斑，又怎么可能有创可贴这样的奢侈品呢。洛基呆滞地站在压抑的厨房内，用凉水冲着烫伤后肿痛的手指，看着空荡而脏乱的一室一厅，仿佛星爵从来就没有来过。

索尔回来了。他今天和史蒂夫不仅一起晨跑，之后他们还约了猎鹰一起去电玩城打侏罗纪世界。索尔的一天过得充实而开心，他并不知道弟弟一个人在家里有多么的孤寂。

索尔推门进来时，洛基正歪在沙发上打盹，他的面颊还略微有些红肿，却更显得他白里透红。乌黑的发丝有几搓垂在他的眼皮上，这对索尔来说是致命的诱惑。

索尔不由分说地吻上了洛基微微张开的唇。他的鸡巴硬极了，现在他只想把洛基翻来覆去地操得哭出声。他舔吻着洛基口腔内的每一个他能力所能及够到的角落，索尔甚至品尝到了廉价南瓜饼残留在洛基嘴里的残渣和糖酸味。

洛基被嘴里的不适逗弄得醒了过来，他今天很不在状态。他并不想又被索尔当玩具一样操弄。他们之间，难道一点爱都没有了吗？

洛基推开了索尔，他不知道自己哪里来的勇气和力气，索尔跌坐在肮脏的地毯上，他不知道自己做错了什么惹得洛基又闹起了别扭。但他也懒得去深想，于是索尔再次强吻上了洛基的唇。这一次他把洛基困在手臂里，困得严严实实，他深吻着洛基，直到怀中的人快要窒息不能动弹。

他管不了洛基在想什么，他甚至忽略了洛基的眼角因为绝望而滴下来的那滴清澈的眼泪。洛基哽咽的喉头不住发出呜咽的声音，可这对于索尔来说是一种绝地而生的媚态。

索尔把洛基翻了个面，扒下了他松垮的运动裤，狠狠打了两下洛基富有弹性的臀瓣，然后掰开洛基的屁股吐了口唾沫在他的屁眼上，粗暴地把自己的鸡巴挺了进去。洛基哀嚎着，他一点也不想再继续这样的生活，但他不想、也没有力量去阻止现在正发生的事。

索尔忽然把鸡巴从洛基的屁眼中拔了出来。他叹了口气，责怪道：“你怎么回事？平常被操的时候你叫春跟个卖逼婆娘一样，今天怎么像是在杀猪？”

洛基的身体忽然一抖。一股温热的青烟从他的臀瓣间迸发出来。他放了一个屁。在这可悲的时候，他甚至不能用言语去表明自己的委屈，洛基只能用放屁，来disagree。他的屁股炊烟袅袅，这梦幻而悲凉的一幕让索尔神情恍惚，他忽然想起了家。随后，索尔闻到了这一股令人悲伤的气味，那仿佛是洛基这几个星期憋了一肚子的气和委屈，一股脑地全喷在了索尔的脸上。

“我日！”索尔忙用双手捂住了鼻子，他的眼睛似乎也要被熏得掉下眼泪来：“你他妈的不会是真的对着我放了个臭屁吧？！”索尔的双眼充满着不信任，这让洛基本就脆弱的心脏粉碎了他最后的一线希望。

洛基泪流满面地走到窗边，他哀艳的神情仿佛是在为自己的爱情举行一场玫瑰花的葬礼。他缓缓回过头来，泪眼朦胧地看着自己深爱的哥哥，一字一句地说道：“你的世界，我只是过客，而我的世界里，你却是独一无二的主角。难怪爱情可笑，他除了当初的一见钟情以外，其他的，都一文不值。”他惨淡地扯出一丝笑容：“现在我的悲伤，全都来源于当初的，那些干枯的回忆。”

他深吸了一口气，甚至他的泪水盈满眼眶让他看不清索尔慌张的模样。洛基转过头，纵身一跃，从窗台跳了下去。

洛基的身体像一只单薄的鸟，他的身体重重地坠在了Domino比萨的外卖车上。这一幕正好被喝着可乐冰沙想要来敲诈索尔给他买炸鸡的星爵看到了，星爵一惊，心想着出了这件事，索尔是铁定没心情给他请他吃东西了。

星爵想到自身的处境，恨不得从楼上跳下来的人是他，而不是洛基。至少这样，他的葬礼上一定有吃有喝。想着，星爵哭着扑了上去，他仅仅地搂着洛基单薄而没有生命力的身体，仰天哭喊道：

“洛基啊----------”


	7. 乱世巨星【上】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不疯别看嗷，再说一遍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我最喜欢这一章。

洛基醒来的时候，人已经在史传奇曾经工作的医院里了。

“弟弟！弟弟！”索尔欣喜若狂地扑上去抱住遍体鳞伤的洛基：“你终于醒了！你为什么要把自己折腾成这个鬼样子！”索尔的泪水盛满眼眶，啪嗒啪嗒地滴在了洛基的手背上。洛基只是木然地看着索尔，他刚醒来脑袋里还是一片混乱，他口渴的要死，嘴唇干巴巴地快要掉皮。

“你还在怪我吗？！”索尔脸色微微一沉，随即又亲了亲洛基的脸：“弟弟！当时都是老公我的错！是我不该说你放了屁！对不起！”说着，索尔迅速从病床上起身，向还躺在病床上的洛基深深鞠了一躬。

洛基只想喝水，他吃力地张着干燥的嘴，指着旁边的水杯呜呜啊啊地哼哼着。史传奇是个明白人，他一看就知道洛基是渴了，于是对站在一旁手足无措的星爵说道：“你，去给他打点水来。”星爵闻言，接过杯子头也不回地走出了病房。

洛基明白星爵这打一趟水不知道什么时候才能回来，于是他费力地咽了几口干唾沫，清了清嗓子，沙哑而小声道：“这样的，我这次跳楼，虽然看起来像是冲动之举，但其实啊，我心里跟明镜似的，一室一厅。”

索尔作出一副认真的模样看着洛基，他在这个节骨眼上可不想惹洛基生气。

“我这次跳楼后明白了很多道理，我知道了为什么我们之间的关系成了这样。”洛基扭过头去，这几天受的委屈，哪怕只是提起来他都想哭。他强忍着自己的泪水，调整了呼吸继续说道：“这都是因为，我们太穷了。”

索尔却不这么认为，他摇头道：“人穷志不穷，我们的经济状况跟幸福指数没半毛钱的关系。”

洛基叹了一口气，他没想到哥哥在这种时候还要跟他争执：“人穷志也穷！你有什么好骄傲的！因为穷，我们的恩格尔系数变高了，我们的钱连受伤时候买个创可贴都买不起，吃个比萨还要用抢的！”洛基越说声音越高，他就快要破音了，他喉咙干的生疼，心理、生理上的双重难受让他很想大哭一场。

索尔也生气了：“你还好意思讲吧你个卖逼婆娘！要不是你没事干跳楼我们也不得欠医院这么多钱！”

洛基真是太委屈了，活着又憋屈，死也不让他死，这日子真是没法过了。他喊道：“我恨你！”然后哇地一声哭了出来。洛基真想喝水啊，他快渴死了，怎么那个该死的星爵还不回来。洛基哭着哭着，破音了的破锣嗓子跟个鸭子一样惹人讨厌，但他哭得太投入，根本没有发现。

“我不管！为了挣钱！我要开始抢劫！”

洛基趁索尔去上厕所的空档溜出了医院，他甚至没来得及换上自己的衣服。这个穿着病号服的黑发男子在纽约的市中心横竖乱窜，行人都避之不及，觉得这个人是个疯子。洛基可不管，为了改善生活，自己一定要抢到钱，这样才能证明自己是对的，才能赢回哥哥的爱。

洛基没有发现，在他如同过街老鼠人人喊打时，他引起了一个旧相识的注意。


	8. 乱世巨星【下】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 嘿嘿！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正道的光，照在了大地上。

洛基如无头苍蝇一般在街上转悠着，试图找个长得富得流油如东尼的老几然后去抢他的钱。但他平日里不怎么出门，根本认不得纽约市复杂的地形交通。也不知怎么的，他拐进了一个小脏巷子，他看见两个不法分子在做毒品交易。

其中一个从荷包里掏出了一大沓美元，还没来得及与毒品头子一手交钱一手交货，就被洛基撞了个正着。

“Ya thinking I am solo?!”这个大哥难以置信地望向洛基。这个王八蛋也是很久没有见到这样不怕事的人了。两个不法分子打量了一下穿着病号服光着腿的洛基，相视一笑，道：“He crazy, man.”

洛基也不生气，他也不慌张。他既然是决定要出来抢劫谋生，就是做好了遇到各种人的准备了的。洛基觉得自己的病号服的确不体面，没有把他威风凛凛神采飞扬的那一面展现出来，但他又觉得，不法分子们不配看到自己变身穿上墨绿色的作战服装。于是，洛基径直走到巷子深处的绿色垃圾桶旁，捡了个蛋糕盒当头盔 --- 那盒子里甚至还有变质了的奶油…他觉得自己没穿裤子下身也凉飕飕的，于是他从垃圾箱旁的衣物捐赠箱子里随便扯出一条不合身的女士牛仔裤套了上去。

“Shit！”其中一个人大叫道：“He is Loki! He almost destroyed New York few years ago!”不法分子们看到洛基的装备马上认出了他，他就是当年差点毁灭美利坚合众国的外星霸王！他们想逃走，却已经迟了。

其实洛基也知道，这两个铁子一定不是这条街上最有钱的人。但是，从他们身上已经拿出来的财富看，他们一定比洛基、索尔、星爵、和史蒂夫加起来还要有钱。他们交易毒品的钱粗略算算可以做他们半年的伙食费！洛基越想越激动，他今天抢一个，明天抢一个，每天都能抢劫一个有钱的组员。

“你们还有什么？都给我统统拿出来！”洛基的声音从未如此义正言辞而洪亮铮铮，他步步紧逼不法分子们，仿佛他才是这个城市的执法者，他才是这个街区的hip-pop King! 王八蛋们听罢，一边连连退后，一边掏着自己的口袋。

“Baking soda, I have baking soda…”毒品头头从口袋里掏出一大包coco给洛基，他声音带着哭腔，把平常对付条子的那套说辞拿了出来。

洛基抢来他们的钱和毒品，施法变出几条锁链把两个老铁紧紧地捆在一起，然后运用杠杆原理拿一个废旧拖把棍子把他们翘进了垃圾箱。他打算拿着自己靠劳动挣来的第一桶金回医院找索尔，洛基觉得今晚一定可以买三张加了pepperoni的大份比萨，他现在可是有钱了。

正当洛基得意之时，一个人影从巷子里闪出，接着他听到了一阵热烈的掌声。

洛基回过头，竟看见头戴黑色鸭舌帽的史蒂夫不住地拍着他的大手巴掌朝自己走来。史蒂夫的脸上满是赞赏：“洛基，我以前并没有看出来你是这样的人啊！”

洛基一惊，史蒂夫毕竟是美国队长，他们二人曾经在克利夫兰交过手，彼此都知道对方功夫的深浅。洛基害怕自己抢劫的行径暴露，这史蒂夫一定会回去添油加醋地跟索尔告状，而哥哥这几天跟他关系不好，不要他了也是迟早的事。

洛基慌乱地摆着手，道：“我，我没有，我没有，我不是，我没有…”

“嗨呀！”史蒂夫高兴地跺脚：“你真是学雷锋，做好事不留名啊！”史蒂夫上前，把满身穿着从垃圾堆里淘来破烂的洛基拥入他坚实的怀中：“我一直以为你是个外星坏蛋，没想到你竟能帮助维护纽约的秩序！你抓捕逃犯，不为功也不为名，我简直不敢相信你是这样的勇敢！这样的见义勇为惩恶扬善！你啊！你才是纽约的执法者，你是人民的好兄弟！你是这乱世中的巨星！”

说着，史蒂夫掏出老人机，搂着浑身破烂的洛基自拍了一张。

回医院后，史蒂夫大声地在楼道里把洛基路见不平一声吼的光辉事迹告诉了复仇者们，他们听后，每个人的脸上都含着微笑，除了索尔。

“你跟史蒂夫拍照了？”索尔阴沉着脸，把洛基拉到一边问道：“听说还是自拍？”

“嗯？…是的。”洛基如实回答道：“哥哥，我今天其实是去抢钱了。不知为什么，史蒂夫认为我是在帮他维护纽约的治安…”

“我操你妈的！”索尔的怒火又一次爆发，他可不管这是不是在医院的走廊里。索尔不知从哪里掏出了一个黑色的口球套在洛基的嘴上，这口球的链子有些短，险些扣不上。索尔可不管这么多，他狠狠把口球的带子往洛基脑后一勒，紧紧地扣了个结实。洛基的嘴角被口球袋子上的铁环割得生疼，他忍不住流下了眼泪，他想朝哥哥求饶和好，可是索尔根本听不懂带着口球的他在咕哝什么。

索尔又掏出了他特别去Adult Mart定制的最鸡八冰冷的肛塞，狠狠扒下了洛基从垃圾箱了里捡来的裤子，然后一鼓作气把那个巨大的冰冷肛塞捅进了洛基的屁眼。洛基的屁眼冰冰冷冷，他被毫无预兆突如其来的肛门袭击惊得脖子一抻，面颊上的青筋也因防不胜防的疼痛而暴起。索尔恶狠狠地朝医院刚拖了消毒水的地上吐了一口唾沫，骂道：“小婊子，下次看你还敢不敢跟史蒂夫拍照了？！”

索尔直起腰板缓了缓，对洛基说道：“你要抢钱也可以，下次就带着口球和肛塞出去抢。”

复仇者们看在眼里，乐在心里。他们好久没有看到这么欢快的场景了。但这毕竟是索尔和洛基两兄弟的家务事，于是他们不做声，一个个地默默离开了。


	9. 杀基儆猴【上】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wonderful work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你居然还在看吗？  
> 天了噜。

虽然索尔那天在医院因为洛基和史蒂夫拍照而生气，但他神里神经，过了五分钟就好了。那天晚上，索尔用洛基抢来的钱买了一个Domino的大份比萨。

其实，索尔自从来地球后情绪一直不太稳定，这大概是一种应激反应，也有可能是因为人吃不饱脾气就会变得古怪。索尔吃着比萨，想起下午在医院跟洛基生气，心里有些愧疚，毕竟他也知道洛基与史蒂夫拍自拍也不是什么大事，但是他就是饿出了心火，一饿就想找洛基的歪。

“弟弟啊，”索尔换上了一副笑脸：“你今天干得很好，既锄奸铲恶，又挣了晚餐钱，你真是太棒了！”说着，索尔用刚抓过比萨的油腻手掌拍了拍洛基的肩。、

洛基不敢躲避，只能任由索尔把他削瘦的肩膀拍得啪啪直响。他轻轻点了点头，也不知道该回答什么，毕竟索尔最近性格跟钟辉一样忽冷忽热，洛基不想又说错了话惹哥哥生气。他深知这会如果再惹怒索尔的话，索尔是可以把他活活打死的。

然而索尔却欢天喜地，他好久没有吃过这样不变质的比萨了，这新鲜而热乎的比萨让索尔内心十分愉悦。索尔把油腻的大手在洛基的背上大力地擦了擦，然后从裤兜里掏出一坨被卷成一团的玩意丢向洛基。

“给！我给你去买的礼物！”索尔对洛基抛了个媚眼：“我刚刚除了拿比萨钱以外还从你那里偷了三美金，我花了两美金去打发一个流浪汉，剩下的一美元我给你去goodwill买了条丝袜！”

洛基接过这团东西，费力地把它解开。不得不说索尔真的很没有眼光，洛基在心里骂道，这灰青色的破丝袜看着就一股骚臭味，他是肯定不会把这玩意穿在身上的，这太掉底子了。

“噢，你别看这个颜色现在是这样的。”索尔喝了一大口变质的diet pepsi，道：“这以前是纯黑的，但是洗掉色了。”

洛基深吸了一口气，丝袜还能掉颜色？这真是闻所未闻，这丝袜的质量十分堪忧，握在手里轻飘飘的没有一点重量。洛基敢肯定这双丝袜原来的主人一定是个长着大脚的家伙，因为袜尖不仅破了个洞，就连脚后跟那一块都被磨得脱了丝。

“你他妈怎么不说话啊？”索尔看洛基没反应，没好气地问道：“哑了吧？！”

洛基憋着一口气也不敢叹出来，他努力地平复自己的心情琢磨自己的演技，试图平稳地说道：“嗯…我太喜欢了，我不知道该怎么表达我喜悦的心情。”

“哦，哈哈！”索尔开心地拍了拍手：“你喜欢就好！毕竟是我精挑细选的！这样，你明天还要上街抢劫，你带上最冰冷的肛塞和口球，哦，别忘了把我从craiglist上淘来的男用贞操带也给穿上，然后啊，你再穿上这个丝袜，万一有什么不测肛塞掉了还能给你兜住。”

索尔觉得自己的想法简直太妙了，他想像着洛基穿着破旧丝袜带着三个性爱用品的模样，鸡巴瞬间硬了起来。索尔把手中刚拿起的一块比萨扔在地上，扑到沙发上二话不说就开始操洛基。

第二天一大早，洛基还没从彻夜性爱的劲头中缓过来，就听到了一阵敲门的声音。洛基拖着懒散而疲惫的步伐朝门走去，他差点被索尔扔在地上的比萨绊了一跤。

“早上好啊！”洛基一开门，门口站着的竟然是美国队长史蒂夫，他穿着那身不太好看的紧身作战服，精神抖擞地站在洛基和索尔的家门口。洛基被门口吹来的冷风冷得一颤，他看着史蒂夫的样子，觉得自己从来没有这么精神过。

“你快看我给你带了什么！”史蒂夫声如洪钟：“我那天看你的装备实在差劲，于是连夜帮你赶制出了一套新的作战服！你看，比萨盒子剪开粘成的头盔，还有浩克破裤衩给你改的披风，哦对，还有这个！娜塔莎的胸罩！我改都没改这个，一是没时间，二是觉得你穿这个也很合适！哦我的朋友洛基，你快准备准备，今天我们又要为纽约的治安惩恶扬善了！”史蒂夫一口气说出了这么一长串的句子累得他心慌慌，于是他径直走进客厅，把索尔昨晚没喝完的变质diet pepsi一口闷了下去。

“哦…”洛基来了地球后，真的被哥哥和他自己的愚蠢折磨到没了脾气。他不想跟史蒂夫争辩其实他觉得比萨盒子做的头盔并没有比蛋糕盒子好到哪里去。洛基拿起了史蒂夫为他完全不认真地打造的新装备，轻轻走进索尔还在睡觉的房间，听话地把娜塔莎的胸罩，浩克大裤衩披风，和比萨盒子头盔一一穿戴整齐。洛基本想随便穿条裤子出去，反正现在索尔也没醒。

“别忘了塞肛塞带口球和贞操带。哦，还有我给你买的丝袜。”索尔不知什么时候居然醒了过来，他对洛基说完了这句话，在床上翻了个身，嘴里嘟囔着：“你要是敢不按照我说的做，今天晚上你回来我会把你杀死在浴缸里。”

洛基畏惧强权，于是他只能乖巧而费力地把这些情趣用品该塞的塞，该带的带。最后，他穿上了那条难看的破丝袜，他还没来得及洗洗这条破袜子。洛基看着镜子里被装扮得像个富豪性爱派对上的助兴小丑一般的自己，难过得要哭了。他妈的，他的腿好像穿没洗的旧丝袜过敏了，真是痒啊！


	10. 杀基儆猴【下】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mua。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那你看吧。

洛基的肛门里塞着最鸡巴冰冷的肛塞，嘴巴也被那黑色口球塞了个严严实实。他扭捏地走在偌大的纽约，仿佛一个刚刚从夜场下班的性奴。

“你穿成这样还能打？”史蒂夫并不是瞧不起谁，但他看不起穿成这样的洛基：“你这样哪有一点战斗的样子？就你这样我不认为你能打得过朝你比双枪手的九岁黑人小孩。”

洛基一听，慌忙点头，他的眼神真诚，口球也被他嘴里的津液染得一闪一闪亮晶晶。洛基害怕史蒂夫不带他打架了，毕竟他现在这个“惩恶扬善”的兼职是他和索尔唯一的经济收入来源。

史蒂夫看洛基这个慌张的样子，于心不忍，摆了摆手道：“你赶紧的吧，耽误了事情我就会炒你的鱿鱼。”

洛基听史蒂夫这样说，赶紧加快了脚步，两条被令人过敏的破丝袜困住的腿迈着不自在的步伐，那冰冷的肛塞也因此像有了生命似的在他小小的屁眼里横冲直撞。洛基被这肛塞冲撞括约肌而传来的阵阵快感弄得六神无主。他好像当着全纽约人民的面起了生理反应…洛基鸡巴微硬，一路小跑到史蒂夫身边，无力地扶住史蒂夫的肩膀想要找点支撑，娇喘着继续前行。

史蒂夫见状停了下来。他看了看洛基这个样子，摇了摇头，在心里做了一个艰难的决定。史蒂夫二话不说蹲了下来，拔下了洛基腿上没洗的、灰扑扑的丝袜，然后干燥的大手一路从洛基的膝盖窝抚上了大腿根部。史蒂夫的手指勾住了最鸡巴冰冷的肛塞上的小环，轻轻地往外拉扯。他想帮帮可怜的洛基，参过军的史蒂夫想，虽然打仗时靠的是本领不是别的，但是打仗时带着肛塞可是万万不行的。

史蒂夫这一扯，倒是让洛基快感倍增。这是他有生之年第一次被哥哥索尔以外的男人触碰那私密的危险领域，洛基羞得快要钻到地缝里，与此同时这肛塞在屁眼里的蠕动仿佛是在纽约街头操他一般，洛基欢快而淫荡地浪叫出了声音，随即他的鸡巴一鼓作气地硬了起来。洛基的龟头好死不死撞在了他带着的贞操带的末端铁环上，痛得他全身肌肉一紧，眼泪也不自觉地流了出来。他夹紧双腿站在街头，委屈地流着眼泪。

“别，别，别抽出来……”洛基小声地抽泣并向史蒂夫哀求道：“我哥哥要是知道你碰了我……还把那肛塞拿出来了……是会打死我的……”

“哦。”史蒂夫听罢觉得也有道理，于是又重重地把肛塞朝洛基的屁眼里捅了回去。

“啊！”洛基被这强烈的快感刺激得喊出了声音，他美丽的小脸上满是泪水，眼睛里充满了羞耻、不甘心、以及淫荡的爱意。洛基硬挺的鸡巴又一次撞向了男用贞操带的铜墙铁壁，这一次，洛基痛到晕了过去。

史蒂夫踢了踢躺在地上昏迷不醒的洛基，然后好奇地凑近他试了试他的鼻息。还好没死过去，只是昏倒了而已。这时，纽约的围观群众立马把这个街区堵得水泄不通。事实上，他们从一开始就在远远地围观，只是没有人倒下他们便不敢围过来看个究竟。现在洛基晕倒了，他们如见了屎的苍蝇一样，团团围住史蒂夫和洛基。

“Wow man! Captain America!” 一个眼尖的围观群众总算发现了这不是哪个漫威粉丝在cosplay，而是真正的美国队长史蒂夫。他尖着嗓子叫到：“Somebody help! Captain America used a fake dildo fucked Loki to death!!!!!”

众人听后纷纷咂舌，但他们并不是在指责史蒂夫，亦不是在为洛基打抱不平。他们纯粹是在看美国队长史蒂夫的笑话。毕竟没有人能想到，做人一向堂堂正正被政府誉为人民行为标杆的美国队长史蒂夫竟然会在光天化日之下当众野外调教朋友妻！

“不是，不是，你们听我解释啊！”史蒂夫百口莫辩，他不想又一次被政府和人民抛弃了。于是，他只好瞎鸡巴扯道：“我刚刚！是用这个特殊的方法！杀死了外星侵略者洛基！我这是曲线救国啊！”

“你们听我说！”史蒂夫又气又急：“你们别走！听我讲！我当众这么做是有原因的！因为…因为我要杀鸡儆猴！你们以后谁还敢造次的！下场就就和他一样！”说罢，为了显示自己的立场，史蒂夫一脚咚在了洛基的背上。

“快点上来吧！别鸡巴丢人现眼了！”头顶上方传来一阵乌泱泱的轰鸣，还有一个熟悉的声音。话音刚落，一个软梯就从人群头顶上方的直升飞机上甩了下来。史蒂夫二话不说，抱着洛基就灰溜溜地上了这架直升机。


	11. 隔靴搔痒【上】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 加油！

且说美国队长史蒂夫将洛基夹在咯吱窝里三步并作两步地攀上了这架轰鸣的直升飞机。这阵轰鸣可是扰得史蒂夫头晕目眩，险些把洛基从软梯上扔下去。

“我靠，你他妈怎么还带个性奴上来啊！”直升机内传来一声恼怒而气定神闲的问候。史蒂夫对这个声音十分敏感，毕竟这声音的主人是个让史蒂夫又爱又恨的家伙。

“快别他妈说了，赶紧开走吧，今天我可丢老鼻子人了。”史蒂夫没好气地将面色惨白的洛基随手扔在了舱板上，拍了拍手，尽管他的手上并没有灰：“东尼，你家生意最近怎样？”

东尼在直升机稍显幽暗不见阳光的内舱里还是带着墨镜，他穿着紧身皮衣皮裤，手里及其讲究地拿着一杯红酒，像极了东北撸串的黑社会大哥。东尼瞥了一眼史蒂夫，道：“不托你的福，我啊，好的很。”说罢，毕竟买卖不成仁义在，东尼从身后掏出一大叠美钞，朝史蒂夫面前一扔，道：“拿去花，让我高兴了，可别让我失望。”

这叠厚重的钞票不偏不倚砸在了洛基的脸上，捆钞票的皮筋啪的一下绷断了，正好弹在洛基的眉间。洛基被这猝不及防的细小疼痛惊醒，开始在地上吱哇乱叫。

史蒂夫心比天高，肯定不会做这种俯身捡钞票的事来接受东尼的施舍。他宁愿被东尼打一顿，也不愿接受这土豪随意挥洒的嗟来之食。东尼看了看史蒂夫，没办法只好自己蹲下来把钞票捡起。

“哟呵！这不是洛基？！”东尼蹲下后才看清这个被打扮得奇装异服的人是那曾经侵略纽约的阿斯加德小霸王洛基：“洛基，你怎么跟史蒂夫混了？你哥哥不要你了？”

洛基的眼睛红红的，看上去格外惹人怜爱。因为嘴里还带着口球，所以他只能故技重施地用腹语来与东尼沟通：“我哥穷，没钱，他要么操我，要么打我，我跳楼，然后我跟着史蒂夫去抢钱，不，是去维护治安……”

“好了好了，你别说了。”史蒂夫摆了摆手，没好气道：“你带个肛塞出来，大街上的人还以为我在调教你，丢人现眼，依我看，政府又要抛弃我了。”

东尼怜爱地看着洛基，不知怎么回事洛基的遭遇竟让他圣母心泛滥。墨镜后东尼的双眼也湿润了，他叹了口气，问道：“所以……你刚刚说话，是腹语？”

洛基点了点头，他的眼圈更红了，因为他想打个哈欠，但是他却带着一个硕大的口球，根本无法打哈欠。天哪，他真是太想打哈欠了，他好困，他真的很想睡一觉。

东尼以为洛基还在难过自己的遭遇，他更加同情起了这个面前的人：“我的天啊，索尔都对你做了什么……哎，我知道你一个人挣钱养家的苦，这样吧，想挣钱，还有一条路。”

洛基挠了挠自己因为穿没洗的二手丝袜而过敏起了红疹的腿，似懂非懂的点了点头。

“你听好了啊，你这个腹语的水平啊，真的是很不错。”东尼有条不紊地说着：“一会儿呢，我和史蒂夫去rock on range的场馆内搭个台子，你呢，就负责用腹语表演单口相声，这一天下来也能整个500美金出头……”

“他们都那么苦了，你就不能接济一下？”史蒂夫忍无可忍，他认为东尼有这么多闲钱却不帮兄弟，这不是一个慈善家的行为。遥想历史上，男人场地上的一位亚洲女士，那可是没多少钱也要买四个电风扇，自己用一个，剩下三个做慈善。为什么东尼这么有钱，却做不到善心大发呢？

“你闭嘴！”东尼呵斥：“你懂什么？洛基是一个自食其力的人。再说了，我有钱难买开心，我好久没听性奴，哦不，说相声了。”

东尼理直气壮，有钱声也高，这下把史蒂夫怼得一个屁也放不出来。史蒂夫憋得脸通红，走到一旁不再与东尼搭话。

没人问过洛基想要什么。东尼想在他身上找乐子，史蒂夫带他出去“惩恶扬善”又何尝不是呢？退一万步讲，要不是自己屁眼紧窄，哥哥索尔又怎么会在他身上投入一丝一毫的关注呢？说白了，都是把他当一个一时的玩物罢了。洛基算是明白了，这群道貌岸然满嘴说着“为他着想”的好人，都只是一帮站在道德制高点上玩弄权术的小人。但这世界本就没有公道，他做了一次坏人，大概，再花几百年，人们都忘了去，但这些所谓的英雄们，也不会对他高看几分。

洛基想到了死。

他想再一次纵身一跃，从直升机上跳下去，这一次，只要他真的想死，不用任何法术，一定能死得透透的。这世界便再无洛基的痕迹。洛基哑然，他本该对这世界无所依恋的。不知为什么自己这么愚蠢，居然因为所谓的爱，坚持了这么久。

洛基缓缓地起身，体内的肛塞和腰上绑着的贞操带无疑会让他的死法很不体面，但他管不了这么多了。人赤裸裸地来，走时也不需要管自己身上是否齐整。洛基一步一瘸一拐，走到了机舱门前。

“拦住他！他又想跳楼！”


	12. 隔靴搔痒【下】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 芜湖起飞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 坚持住！  
> Hold on, just a little while longer.

史蒂夫眼疾手快地发现洛基又要轻生，他虽瞧不上洛基这样蹩脚的反派，但这几天下来，他的确也把孱弱的洛基当成了自己的一个朋友。史蒂夫健步冲上前，把轻飘飘的，好似一片摇晃的羽毛的洛基重重地揽入他厚实的怀抱里。

“不，你不能再死一次！”史蒂夫的声音坚毅有力，如同他结实的臂膀：“洛基，我的朋友洛基，我不能再让你死一次！我不允许！”

史蒂夫激动而洪亮的声音动摇了洛基想寻死的心。洛基微微点了点头，算是默认了史蒂夫的行为。史蒂夫悬着的一颗心终于落了地，这要是把洛基再弄死了，那就只能是他美国队长来当索尔的性奴了。史蒂夫想到这里，打了个冷颤，松开了禁锢着洛基的手臂。

洛基还未从这一天的大喜大悲中恢复过神，他的内心十分疲倦，这导致他的肉体不听使唤。洛基忽然感到一阵晕眩，恍惚间看到在他面前来了几只平静盘旋的肃穆的鸟。洛基想去抓这幻境中的鸟，一只脚已经迈出了舱门。

“我靠！他怎么还要跳啊！”东尼一转身就看到洛基类似寻死的行动：“你快给老子把他跟我抓回来！”东尼是又惊又急，他这种有钱人是不会理解没钱了就想死的心境的。

诚不我欺，史蒂夫又一次把洛基救下。这一次洛基是结结实实地晕了过去，他太脆弱了。且不说他的身心受到了怎样非人的折磨，他这几天基本没进食可是真的。

史蒂夫没见过这么死心眼的人，几个人劝居然还要寻死，居然还跟他玩障眼法还是缓兵之计，这真是太侮辱他史蒂夫政府正能量标杆的形象了。史蒂夫气急，给了陷入熟睡的洛基脸上一个巨大的巴掌。

“你他妈的，你打他干什么？！”东尼不解史蒂夫的行为，他根本理解不了这些穷人的思维，所以他什么都得问个为什么：“人都晕了，你打他有毛用？”

史蒂夫沉了一口气，道：“真不愧是God of Mischief，他用障眼法骗过了我们想再次寻死。这样下去我们根本看不住他……我打他一巴掌，解气，让他长点记性。”

东尼果真理解不了史蒂夫的逻辑：“可是…可是他已经晕了啊！上帝啊！他都晕了还能长什么记性！”东尼深吸了一口气，他知道史蒂夫是个好人，但史蒂夫真是太穷了啊！穷到神志不清，大动脉乏力。东尼道：“这样下去也不是办法，总不能等他醒来再跳一次吧。这样，我们来个先发制人！”

“啊？这怎么制？”史蒂夫问道。

“拿绳子来！”

虽然东尼已经下了明确的指令，但史蒂夫还是站在原地楞楞地看着他。

“你他妈傻杵在这干什么？！”东尼看到史蒂夫像个傻大个一样就来气：“我说了要绳子！你去拿啊！”

史蒂夫气得踢了一脚地上躺着的洛基，对东尼发脾气道：“我又不知道绳子在哪里！你根本没绳子！你只有几个临时维修用的duct tape！”

东尼一把扯下洛基身上穿着的娜塔莎的胸罩扔向史蒂夫：“你他妈既然知道有duct tape为什么不能灵活变通就地取材呢？！怪不得你这么穷！”

史蒂夫不再争辩，他自知自己无法赢下这场硬仗。于是他收集起在机舱内各处的duct tape，哗啦啦地一股脑扔在了东尼的面前。

东尼二话不说，抽出一卷胶带就熟练地把洛基的双手放在他身后捆了个结实。熟睡的洛基睫毛微颤，好似对外界的一切都没了任何知觉，煞是讨人喜欢。

东尼接着，脱下了洛基如恶臭套鞋一般的傻逼靴子，把他的两只纤细脚踝并在一起，随即用胶带把他的两只脚也捆得牢牢靠靠。

“要不要把他这个丝袜给他脱了再捆？”史蒂夫关心朋友的安危：“他早上跟我吵这个丝袜穿得他腿痒来着……”

东尼的双手丝毫不停歇，他白了多嘴的史蒂夫一眼：“他痒他的去，关你屁事，绑起来了，什么痒都在里头了，他也就不痒了。”

史蒂夫并不能很好地理解东尼的逻辑，但他知道东尼毕竟有钱，于是还是点了点头，默认东尼说的有道理。

“来，帮我把他屁股给抬起来。”东尼指挥着。史蒂夫绕到洛基后方，驾着他的胳膊使劲，把洛基的胯部整个抬了起来。东尼细致地将洛基的双腿用粘性极强的duct tape捆在一起，一点缝隙都不露出来，他甚至在捆到洛基的腰部时，为了更牢固而再从腰到脚踝地捆了一层layer。

“再给我来个几卷！”东尼仿佛捆洛基捆得上了瘾。他接过史蒂夫递过来的几卷黑色发亮的胶带，接着从腰部的位置开始往洛基身上捆。他很聪明的把洛基的双手也捆在了他的后腰上，这样既省胶带，又捆得牢靠。

很快，洛基的脑袋以下的部分都被黑亮的胶带覆盖，他看起来好像是穿了一层为他诱惑的身形专门定做的伏贴的不透气皮囊一样。

“这是不是就算好了？”史蒂夫第一次搞这种事，虚心地向东尼请教道。

“这个头吧，可留可不留。”东尼说：“但是吧，他说屁话说的也多，还是把他的脑袋也捆上吧。”

“这不会出人命吧？”史蒂夫有些害怕：“你记得留个气孔，别把人憋死了。”

东尼冷笑，从洛基的脖子上开始，胶带迅速地蔓延到了他的面颊。

“死不了的。”东尼从鼻子里哼出这一句话，算是做了史蒂夫的应答。

很快，洛基的头发和整个面部都被一圈一圈的胶带覆盖住。东尼果然没有给他留气孔。原本熟睡的洛基因为呼吸不畅而惊醒。他试着睁开眼睛，可眼皮被什么东西重重的压住，洛基的世界陷入一片黑暗。他想试着挣扎出这个如蚕茧一般的牢笼，可是他的手脚全被捆在了一起。他的身体蜷在舱板上轻轻地蠕动挣扎着，好像一条濒临死亡的草履虫。

“你他妈是不是忘了留气孔了？！”史蒂夫害怕洛基出事，这样的话索尔会拿雷劈死自己的。史蒂夫扑上去追问东尼，他生怕东尼要了洛基的小命。

东尼瘪了瘪嘴，不情愿地拿出一个小刀。他在洛基的脸上摸索了一番后用小刀扎了两个小孔，洛基只觉得自己左边鼻孔好像被什么尖锐的东西刺伤了。

“呐，好了。”东尼站起身来不屑地把小刀随地一扔：“孔留的不大，反正死不了就行了。真是个大麻烦。”

洛基听到东尼和史蒂夫的声音不知是喜是悲，他整个人陷入了无尽的紧束的黑暗中。这让他喘不过气，对于未知的恐惧让他浑身剧烈的颤抖起来。与此同时，他的腿被紧紧地裹在了至少两层胶带中，根本透不过气来。他腿上的红疹发狂般地痒着，他的双腿因为被困在不透气的夹层中出了一层细密的汗。这汗染在红疹上让洛基的双腿像被针扎一样刺痛。他委屈地哼哼着，洛基的内心好像有一把火在烧。

“怎么了洛基？！”史蒂夫着急火燎的到洛基身边慰问：“你是不是腿痒？是不是腿痒？”

洛基听到史蒂夫熟悉的声音关切地问候着他，再也忍不了这心火烧般的刺挠，喉咙中的呜咽忽然爆发成为一种仿佛从深渊中传来的怒吼。他撕心裂肺地在地上蠕动，他的心仿佛有上千个绒毛在搔他的痒……他的眼泪从双眼紧闭的缝隙中渗出，顺着胶带的走势倒流进了他的鼻孔。

史蒂夫看罢，感同身受，开始着急忙慌地帮洛基挠着他的腿。但这毕竟不是史蒂夫的腿痒，他也不知道洛基到底痒成了什么样子，但他有了前几次的经验也是绝不会把洛基给松绑。所以史蒂夫下手一会儿轻一会儿重地在洛基腿上不轻不重地挠着。

洛基的双腿被捆在厚实的胶带中，本来能感知到的力度就比常人差。可史蒂夫偏偏好心办坏事，这不轻不重地挠法好像是故意要搔洛基的痒一般。洛基只感受到了更强烈的瘙痒，他觉得自己的腿好像已经痒得麻了也肿了，因为…他实在是被捆得血液循环不畅，好像痒到突破了极限后，自己的双腿就真的麻了一样。

这种麻木的感觉从他腿上的神经慢慢的蔓延到了他的头顶。这个阿斯加德曾经骄傲的神忽然感觉头顶像触电了一样，他的身体剧烈地颤动了一下，喉头从未停止的嘶吼戛然而止。洛基被裹满胶带的全身蜷缩在一个僵硬的角度，然后缓缓的舒展开，直到他再也没有了呼吸。


	13. 邯郸学步

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快完了。

“怎么回事？”东尼去倒了杯酒回来的功夫，就看见史蒂夫跪在机舱板上颓丧地看着洛基：“他又想寻死？”

史蒂夫叹了一口气，也不回头看着史蒂夫：“哎，他没气了。”

“你…你把他捂死了？！”东尼诧异，下意识地压低声音质问着史蒂夫，好像他说大声了远在天边的索尔就能听到一样。

“妈的！我看是你个逼没留气孔把他给闷死在里面的！”史蒂夫触电一般猛地回头对东尼喊道：“要你气孔留大点你不留！要你不把他用胶带捆这么严实你偏捆！你就是不听老子的话！现在出人命了吧！索尔到时候要挑选新的性奴你去我可不去！”

东尼一听也急了，在他的潜意识里他已经把美国队长史蒂夫胖揍了个几百遍，但现如今不是打架的时候，毕竟救人要紧，谁也不想成为雷神索尔的下一个性奴。

“快别说屁话了，来帮忙啊！”东尼想给洛基松绑，可是胶带密密麻麻地缠了一圈又一圈，东尼废了很大一番功夫都没能找到胶带的起源点。

史蒂夫久经沙场，还是他更有办法。他二话没说抄起那把给洛基扎气孔的小刀就开始往洛基身上重重地划拉，想找个大一点的突破口。

“哎！你轻点啊！”东尼看史蒂夫一个大手大脚的男人下手是不知轻重的，若是割伤了洛基，他们都跟索尔没个交代。

“现在哪管得了这些？能保他不死就不错了！”史蒂夫不听劝阻，继续在洛基身上挥舞小刀。鲜血从胶带破裂的缝隙中缓缓渗出。史蒂夫和东尼二人跪在机舱里，沉默而紧张的气氛令他们二人看起来像是庄严肃穆但学艺不精的实习外科医生。

史蒂夫二话不说就从渗血的口子那块开始他暴力的撕扯，胶带紧紧地粘在洛基的伤口处，撕开的胶带把洛基伤口处的皮肉也给带起。史蒂夫好像一匹凶残的猛兽正在猎食一只倒霉的羚羊一般，令人心生敬畏。

一番努力过后，终于，他们把洛基从一堆黑色胶带中解救了出来。史蒂夫试了试洛基的鼻息，好像还有一丝微弱的气，于是史蒂夫吩咐东尼去找点吃的来。在史蒂夫的心里，如果一个人晕了但没死，那这个人一定就是饿了。

感谢上帝，史蒂夫这一次并没有猜错，洛基的确是饿了。他这么多天来都没有吃过一顿好饭，也没睡过一个好觉。这样的折磨可以把任意一个头脑清醒的人给逼得疯疯癫癫。

史蒂夫瞧着安详地躺在舱板上的洛基，眼神不住地往他腿上瞅。这双可怜的长腿今天又痒又痛，都是索尔从goodwill里买来旧丝袜捣的鬼。史蒂夫瞅着很不是滋味，于是自作主张地把洛基的丝袜给扒了下来。这两条原本白皙的腿现在看起来触目惊心，小小的红疙瘩密密麻麻地布满了他的双腿，颜色鲜艳而肿胀饱满，分明是在耀武扬威。

而可怜的洛基，在这样难过的时候，还带着那最鸡巴冰冷的肛塞，以及那锁住他阳物的男用贞操带。

“这索尔太他妈的不是人了！”史蒂夫气急，拳头握紧锤了下地面：“自己在家什么屁事都不做，洛基出来做事挣钱还要这样折磨他！到底是什么仇！”

虽是这样说，但史蒂夫依旧不敢把肛塞和贞操带帮洛基给拿下来。

在闻到一阵隐约的食物香味后，洛基好像逐渐清醒了一些，他缓缓睁开眼，咽了口口水在他干得发苦的喉咙。他缓缓开口，茫然道：“吃的……”

“啊！吃的！”史蒂夫喜上心头：“快！东尼！你他妈的还没做好？！洛基醒了！他要吃饭！”

“来了来了。”东尼的声音有些不耐烦。他不喜欢被史蒂夫这样指使。东尼端着一盘食物，利落且冷淡地从直升机的一个小隔间内走出来：“给你重新加热过的一点烤肉，凑合吃吧。”

洛基艰难地支起身子，接过烤肉便拿了一片放在嘴里。与此同时他看到了自己腿上起的那一片密密麻麻红得耀眼的疹子，惊得他一片烤肉甚至没嚼两下就吞下了肚。然后他再次张开嘴。“哇”地一声大哭起来。

“先吃！先吃！”史蒂夫急忙把刚在地上摸了一圈的手抓起烤肉往洛基大张的嘴里送：“先吃饱了再哭！别又晕过去了！”

洛基一边哭，一边吃着烤肉。过了一会，他又觉得心里难过得打紧，放下了手里的盘子，再一次放声大哭。

“他哭什么啊！？”东尼被搞得实在是心烦意乱：“洛基，有话好好说，都是男人，别搞得像我们把你怎么样了似的！”

抹了一把眼泪和鼻涕，45度角仰望并不高的机舱 洛基呜咽了几下，用手顶，决然道：“子往呼！且子独不闻夫寿陵余子之学行于邯郸与？！”

“他，他说什么？！”史蒂夫诧异，问道。

“他怎么还会中国的古文？”东尼看着史蒂夫，耸了耸肩：“我只知道这是中国的古文，我也不知道什么意思。”

洛基并不想搭理他们，他今天要说个痛快：“未得国能，又失其故行矣，直匍匐而归耳。今子不去，将忘子之故，失子之业。”

洛基想到了这些年来自己活得已经渐渐没有了自我。他为了跟上哥哥索尔的脚步，一开始模仿他的作风试着与他比肩，想成为能配得上哥哥的人。后来，又一味地听从哥哥的命令，变成了一个又像情人又像玩具的角色。他不是不知道自己爱索尔爱到自己能为了他低到尘埃里，但他诧异，自己想重新回到以前的状态，已经是不可能了。

“哥哥，我们分手吧。”啪嗒一滴眼泪落在洛基的掌心。他喃喃自语道，仿佛在内心里做了一个极具仪式感的决定。


	14. 夜郎自大【上】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们不会分手的。  
> 我们还能不能能不能再见面，我在佛前苦苦求了几千年。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到这里的你，是个勇士。

“啊？”

洛基的声音虽然小的像蚊子哼，但依然被听力敏锐的史蒂夫给捕捉到了。史蒂夫十分诧异自己听到的这一句话，他并不敢确认自己是不是真的听到洛基说了这样的话，兴许是幻觉呢？于是，史蒂夫扭头试探性地看着托尼，问道：“你听见他说什么没？”

“笑话。”托尼胸有成竹地用不知哪里掏出来的一把指甲刀矬着指甲：“我什么也没听见。”

“那我怎么听到了他说他要和索尔分手啊？”史蒂夫害怕自己是真的老了，已经老到出现了幻觉，急忙追问道。

东尼看向二人，耸了耸肩，道：“大概就是说说而已，你要是认真，那便是一句歌词唱得好，‘盖伦的大剑打中你，算你输’。”

脸色难看的洛基在几天里经受了很多折磨，他似梦似醒地蹲在机舱里，纤瘦的身躯这时看起来格外无助。面前的两个五大三粗的汉子虽然是他以前的敌人，但是洛基现在心口憋得慌，他只能对这两个家伙推心置腹了。

“我想分手不是一天两天了。”洛基开口道：“反正所有人在乎的从来就只有索尔，什么欢声笑语什么友情爱情，管他是谁的，总之不是我的……索尔连饭都不给我吃，我一心单恋又有什么意思，分手了才能落个清净。”

史蒂夫看着自顾自说绝情话的洛基，无奈道：“可是，可是我们虽然是索尔的朋友，但我们也是你的朋友啊！你看，现在不是没有索尔在吗？”

“别说屁话了，”东尼白了史蒂夫一眼：“我可不是这家伙的朋友。要不是看在索尔的份上，我没把他踹下去都不错了，还能留他狗命？”

史蒂夫现在感觉自己好像猪八戒照镜子，里外不是人。他无奈地摊手转身背对着史蒂夫，朝洛基说道：“看在上帝的份上，我史蒂夫是真真的把你当朋友，不然也不得带着你出来维护治安，你说是不是？”

“别说屁话了！”史蒂夫的这句话像是触了洛基的逆鳞一般，洛基尖声嚷道：“你要不是为了索尔，你哪会跟我说上一句话？什么对我好？统统是假的！你们都是道貌岸然一帮伪君子！”

史蒂夫被呛得讲不出话，他堂堂美国队长一向受人尊敬，偏偏是洛基给他受了这样的窝囊气。他转过身背对着洛基，却又面对着他不太愿意与之讲话的东尼。东尼也没给他好脸色看，那副颐气指使的模样仿佛是在嘲笑史蒂夫不听他话的下场。

史蒂夫这才体会到了什么叫夹缝生存。没办法，他只好在二人中间朝一个方向转身90度，这样，他才能够谁也不面对。

“你放我下去！放我下去！”这边史蒂夫刚落得一丝清净，洛基呼喊挣扎的声音又传了过来。史蒂夫无奈地转身，这便看见东尼又拿起了刚拆下来还染着血的胶带想把洛基再次捆起来，洛基吃了东西恢复了体力，挣扎得十分起劲，像是一条即将跃龙门的鲤鱼。

“你又捆他干什么？”史蒂夫不耐烦地问。

“我也不知道，我看着他就有点生气，他把我的烤肉全吃完了！”东尼嚷道。

“放我下去！我要去和索尔分手！我要去和索尔分手！”洛基大声嚷道：“我今天就去和他说！我要和他做个了断！”

“哦，好吧。”东尼摊了摊手，便放开了洛基，顺便推了他一把：“我记得你是个神吧？那你给我下去飞好了！”

轰鸣的直升机下，洛基又开始了他最熟悉的，自由落体的旅程。


End file.
